


Thomas Edison

by Megabat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KittieHill and her story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3206876">Thomas Edison</a></p><p>Who could resist Sherlock with a fluffy blue bunny?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KittieHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/gifts).



A little something for Kittie Hill's [Thomas Edison](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3206876)


	2. A Consulting Detective and his Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A littel extra for KittieHill


End file.
